


Clothes

by redtrouble



Category: Demonheart (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 00:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15401049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redtrouble/pseuds/redtrouble
Summary: Bright can't seem to find her clothes... Rated E for mature language explicit sex. [This is just a silly scene I wrote for friend and fellow Demonheart fanatic, Ark. It's based on a conversation we had and is influenced by circumstances from the Demonheart modules.]





	Clothes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arkamos_Aurelius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkamos_Aurelius/gifts).



Bright stood in front of the chair where she knew she had laid her clean clothes and stared. They were gone. She tightened the towel around herself and frowned, silently asking herself if she had somehow made a mistake. She had been very distracted all morning… Had she just imagined it?

“No…” she murmured under her breath. She had definitely put out her clothes because she remembered selecting the blue tunic hoping Brash would like the color on her.

She went to the dresser but none of her things were there. Now she was really confused. Frowning, she pulled on one of his white cotton tunics and started to go out of the bedroom to look for him when he suddenly appeared in the doorway.

“Brash!” she exclaimed in surprise. She opened her mouth to ask him about her clothes but the amused glint in his eyes stopped the words in her throat.

“Kitten,” he answered, stepping inside. He towered over her. She stepped back. “Looking for something?”

Her brows shot up. “Did you…take my clothes?” she asked, feeling baffled by an obviously ridiculous question. Why would he take her clothes? It didn’t make sense. But then he smirked and her stomach knotted anxiously. “You…did. Why?” she asked, but she was sure she knew the answer and couldn’t help but bite her lower lip in anticipation.

His eyes dropped to his tunic hanging off her shoulder and instantly darkened with desire, and a lightning bolt shot down her stomach, warming her inner thighs.

“Because,” he began, taking another step toward her. She stepped back, feeling chased, and it excited her. “I like seeing you in my clothes…”

“In your clothes,” she echoed. “Which is your favorite?” She pinched the tunic she wore. “White?”

His eyes raked her figure. “Makes you look like an innocent kitten, that’s for sure,” he said.

“Mmm…” She hid her smile and picked up his blue silk tunic from the dresser, held it up to her chest, and said, “How about blue? It’s one of Scarcewall’s colors, right?”

“You know damn well it is. Are you going to try on all my clothes, kitten?”

He stepped toward her again, his eyes fixed on her exposed collar bone, and she took another step back. He pulled his black silk tunic over his head and she caught it when he tried to toss it aside. Bright wriggled her shoulders and let the white tunic slide off her frame. She immediately replaced it with his discarded shirt.

“What about black?” she asked in her best sultry tone. His eyes were nearly feral with lust as he drove her back into the wall.

“I fucking love you in black,” he growled, grabbing her roughly by the hips and drawing them against his. She could feel his erection pressing against her. “Brings out the color of your hair.” He leaned down like he was going to kiss her, his hands riding up her sides, pulling the tunic upward. He stopped when his lips hovered against hers. “But it’s not my favorite…”

“No?” she asked, breathless. “What is?”

“On you?” he asked and grinned wickedly. “Me.”

Brash yanked the tunic over her head and she felt weak in the knees. He kissed her hard, holding her body tightly against his. Their naked torsos pressed together as he practically picked her up, his hands squeezing her bottom. She winced against him when she felt how hard he was beneath his pants, rubbing against her bare sex.

“Brash,” she gasped, pushing against his shoulders but he had her trapped between his hard body and the wall. She tried to wriggle her hips but he held her in place, tormenting her with touches that didn’t fill her up like she needed them to. “Brash!”

“Fuck, kitten, you’re so good,” he rasped. He hoisted her higher so she had to wrap her legs around his hips and her whole body tensed with desire. She loved the sound of his voice when he was making love to her, husky and deep and full of need. He put just enough space between them to let her hands through. “Take me out,” he growled.

She reached between them, fingers scrabbling against the laces of his pants as he easily held her up. In moments, she had her hand wrapped around his thickness and was easing him out of the confines of the fabric. She stroked his length once and he groaned then pushed inside of her. She threw her head back as she cried out, losing her breath. She loved the feel of him filling her up, completing her. It drove her crazy.

Brash clawed at her bottom and thighs so tightly that it hurt as he slammed into her, too impatient to take it slow. She didn’t mind. She needed this release as urgently as he seemed to. She tangled her fingers in his hair, holding his head against her throat where his lips and teeth grazed the scarred flesh. She knew there would be evidence of his rough lovemaking on her tender throat but couldn’t find the wherewithal to care. She just felt him and all of the sensations he gave her so intensely that she thought she might shatter into a thousand pieces.

As Brash pumped in and out of her, pace quickening, she felt her body tightening around him. Her breath came in short gasps, fingers clawing at his shoulders. She cried out, suddenly seeing stars, and then he released his hot seed and filled her up.

Brash rested his forehead on her shoulder, panting against her skin, hugging her tightly against him. She shivered with aftershocks, still sensitive with him pressing against her core. He rubbed her back as he gently carried her to the bed and she sighed softly. He was always so gentle with her after sex, an adorable contrast to his usually rough habits.

He lowered her onto the sheets and, when he slid out of her, she winced. He smiled, brushing her cheek with his thumb, and kissed her slowly, lovingly. When he withdrew to look at her, running his hand through her hair, she spoke.

“I admit, I…” she began hesitantly, avoiding his eyes and trying not to let the smile slip. “I wasn’t really sure what exactly you meant when you implied I would wear you.” She flicked her gaze to his and was surprised by the intensity she saw there. His jaw was clenched and his eyes were stormy.

“You’re really asking for it, you know,” he growled and she couldn’t stop herself from smiling. He muttered a curse and kissed her again.

Later, when Bright dared to ask him where he had hidden her clothes, he pointed at the bed. She crawled to the edge, pulled up the sheets, and peeked underneath. There were her things in a messy pile.

“Brash!” she exclaimed and yelped when he slapped her butt.

Once she was packed and they were both dressed, they went down into the tavern common room where Ari was waiting for them.

“What took you so long?” Ari asked.

“Sorry,” Bright apologized. “I had some trouble deciding what to wear… In the end, I went with my favorite.” She looked at Brash and smiled. “After all, it fits perfectly.”

Brash straightened and looked away as a smirk spread across his mouth, and she could have sworn he blushed just a tiny bit.


End file.
